


【RDR2】如何与你的大型犬伙伴沟通（约翰X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 亚瑟看见约翰的时候，总会鬼使神差地想起自己养过的狗狗。他不明白为什么这两者能联系到一起，就像他也不能解释为什么自己会爱约翰那样。





	【RDR2】如何与你的大型犬伙伴沟通（约翰X亚瑟）（NC17）

有些人天生就招动物们喜欢：比如可以随意抚摸廊下晒太阳的野猫而不被抓；能呼唤各种狗狗到自己身前并得到一阵热情友好地摆尾；若摊开的手掌里有谷子，鲜艳羽毛的鸟雀通常已经站在肩头或者手臂上了；甚至连驯服野外的烈马都比旁人轻松。

亚瑟觉得自己应该算是这种人。他总能轻松地和动物建立起联系，瞧瞧他，年轻时候有过一条忠心耿耿的狗，现在还有好几匹漂亮高大的温驯骏马。城镇里的猎犬喜欢绕在他的脚边跑来跑去，就算是放羊，对他来说也是一件稀松平常的轻松事。和动物相处，尤其是工作型的动物，亚瑟真的没有操过太多的心。

但是现在他就遇到了一个不小的麻烦。

要补充一点，在遇见这个麻烦前，亚瑟·摩根度过了人生里非常快乐的一天。绝对可以进“完美好日子”排行前五名的那种。

故事很简单，他与约翰·马斯顿打劫了一个农庄。过程非常顺利：破门、搜刮、走人。当两人拿了个盆满钵满，离开农庄经过屋后的破井时，约翰执意要下去看看——小伙子坚定且倔强地认为人们会把钱藏在井底或者井壁某块有些松动的破砖后面。亚瑟掂量着手上两沓厚厚的美钞，并没有阻止约翰。这孩子眼力还是太烂，亚瑟心想。都已经在农庄保险柜里翻到那么多钱了，谁有闲工夫把别的贵重物品藏在遍布淤泥和尘土的井里呢？

果不其然，约翰只捡到了2美元，以及满身慷慨附送的烂泥浆。

亚瑟心情瞬间飞上了云端，他骑在马上，时不时刻意盯着约翰已经完全变成土色的裤子看，并开始扯着破嗓子唱某首不知道走音到哪里去的低俗小调；不管约翰怎么翻白眼还是低声咒骂，亚瑟都当无事发生——傻得冒泡的约翰总能娱乐到他。亚瑟想，何西阿说得对，欺负小崽子真的能得到不少快乐。不过他忘记了，马斯顿早就不是十几年前达奇从破街烂巷里提溜出来的，揉圆弄扁，眼睛里盈满惊恐与畏缩的小孩子了。

约翰蹬了亚瑟一脚，力道不大，尚未干透的泥水飞溅在亚瑟的裤腿和雪白的马肚皮上，要知道亚瑟昨天可是当着他的面，在营地里给他的女孩好好洗了一次澡的。随后约翰狠夹马腹，一溜烟地跑了。

亚瑟的咒骂声随后赶到，马缰绳甩得啪啪作响，男人在后面痛骂约翰是个恶毒的小兔崽子，混球以及泥浆里打滚的无赖，并威胁说现在就要把约翰拽下马来还要揍断他的门牙。

两匹良驹在林中穿梭，很快亚瑟就和约翰并行，年轻人瞥了瞥满脸火气的男人，又用力蹬着腿，超过了亚瑟半个身位。

好胜心逐渐取代了愤怒，他们一路你追我赶，从原来的“滚下来，让我好好揍你一顿”的暴力掐架变成了“看谁先到草莓镇，输了就要帮营地抗一周干草”的无聊比试。要知道男人不管几岁，他们心里永远住着一个幼稚鬼。

 

约翰垂头丧气地下了马。他真想不通，亚瑟那老家伙为了赢，竟然抄近路让自己心爱的女孩在枯树丛里跳来跳去，也不怕把马撞翻。亚瑟昂首挺胸，帽子上的两根羽毛被太阳照得闪闪发光，殊不知在约翰眼里他就和得胜的公鸡别无二致。

胜利者重重地撞了约翰的肩膀。表示你真的太嫩，还有抗一周干草，别想跑。年轻人身上的泥水已经干透了，被外力一撞，簌簌落下好几块薄薄的硬壳。亚瑟眉头皱了起来，他指指不远处正朝自己摇尾巴的一条寻血猎犬说道：“瞧瞧，狗都比你干净。”赶在约翰跳起来骂人之前，他接着说：“去好好洗个澡吧，小约翰。”他们相互推搡着，朝旅馆走去。

“这个破地方没人会来，看看那些个烂屋子，美国最不缺的就是这种破败玩意儿。想把草莓镇弄成旅游小镇，绝对是最白痴的点子。”

约翰狐疑：“什么时候摩根先生关心城镇发展了？”

“我之前在草莓镇遇见了一个从纽约来的投资客，听他说的。”

“为什么你老能遇见奇奇怪怪的人，而且他们还一个个都愿意和你搭话？”

“因为我魅力十足？”

“哈哈，真好笑。”约翰假笑的模样比被泥巴呛到的鳄鱼还丑。

草莓镇的旅店只有一间客房，而且永远都空着。

约翰在亚瑟的威胁下，付了洗澡费和房钱。用的正是他从井里掏出来，让他们（虽然多半是约翰）变得肮脏不堪，万恶的2美刀。

“忙活了一圈，结果还是两手空空啊，孩子。”亚瑟调侃，他走在前头，做了今天之中最大的一件善举，他为约翰拉开了浴室门，并慷慨地让对方先沐浴：“你闻起来比大叔的袜子还糟糕。”

“今天就不准备说句好话了是吧，老东西。”约翰有气无力的回击惹得男人哈哈大笑。他愉快地将小伙子推进浴室里，自己则坐在外头的休息区看前几天买的瓦伦丁日报。

亚瑟看完了四个版面，正准备进入第五版的时候,突然感觉有些不对劲。他放下报纸，挪动到浴室门边。约翰被自己弄进去也有段时间了，里面却安安静静的，完全不像有人正在使用。男人收起报纸，他当然担心。约翰终于把自己淹死了？还是真的已经笨到连皮带都解不开的地步了？“马斯顿，你还好吗？”亚瑟下意识地喊出口。

“我很好。”木门背后，约翰的声音听着有些闷。

亚瑟不假思索打开门，他才不会理会约翰小子的任何鬼话。

把手的齿轮发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，把麻烦也卷进铰链中，随着传动一齐传到男人身边。

只见马斯顿先生什么都没穿。他弯着腰，将毛巾放进堆满泡泡的浴缸里打湿，拧干后一点点擦拭身上干掉的泥浆，亚瑟进去的时候，年轻人正滑稽地保持着在擦拭的样子，半晌没反应过来。

亚瑟反手关上了门，还不忘落了锁。

“洗完了？”

“……洗完了。”

洗完个屁。亚瑟冷笑，目光敏锐地扫过约翰干燥油腻的头发与他腰侧尚未清理干净的泥点。“你给我进去。”他指指浴缸，随后又补充了一句：“别逼我动手。”

约翰偃旗息鼓。他本该在亚瑟开门进来的时候叫对方滚出去，现在看来他错失了最好的机会。亚瑟毫不讲理地挤进他的个人空间，他却一点拒绝的话都吐不出来。

泛着泡泡的浴缸成了抓捕困兽的陷阱，约翰不喜欢水，被水包围的动荡感觉总让他不自在。但在亚瑟严厉的视线下，好吧，约翰毫不怀疑，要是自己不照男人说的做，亚瑟可能就要抽出枪带里的左轮了。年轻人硬着头皮将一只脚跨进浴缸，双手扶着缸壁，第二只脚刚探进热水里，余光就瞧见亚瑟把马甲给脱了（还有那让人提心吊胆的枪带！），男人扯下领巾，将袖子挽到手肘上。“乖乖坐好。”亚瑟发号施令。

约翰坐了下去，有些发烫的水包裹住了他，当尾椎碰到坚硬的缸底约翰才稍感安心。突然一桶热水从头而下，把约翰吓得差点跳起来。一只手立刻重重按住他的肩膀，亚瑟不耐烦的声音又响起来：“操，你他妈是狗吗？碰到水就甩毛！”

约翰侧过脸才发现，自己刚才的动作幅度太大，亚瑟的衬衣上留下一大滩水渍，他挑起眉毛压下火气，对亚瑟低吼：“谁要你多管闲事。滚，我能搞定。”

“哈，你个弱智能搞定什么。照你再那样擦下去只会把自己越弄越脏，最后把唯一的床弄成狗窝。我可不想睡狗窝！”

脑袋被人重重地拍了一下，随后散发着香味的肥皂便开始在约翰的脑袋上打转，很快，一双手便插进了他的发丝。亚瑟非常用力，约翰感觉到头皮都要被他抓破了。照平时，他绝对要和亚瑟好好用拳头交流一下，不过此时此刻，正是这双大手，带着暖意与亲密将他的呼吸都牢牢攥住了——虽然男人劲道很大，但是每每碰到约翰脑袋上早已脱痂的旧疤时，就会同收回爪子的猫一样，用指腹小心地抚摸。

 

等等，马斯顿今天竟然没有回嘴！

亚瑟心里好笑极了，瞧瞧他，多像自己养过的小狗，明明怕水怕的要命，却一动也不敢动，乖乖让自己洗澡。男人瞬间玩心大起。约翰湿漉漉的头发被他抓成乱鸟窝。还偷偷用泡沫在黑色脑袋上堆了两个软绵绵下垂的狗耳朵，除了亚瑟谁都不会发现。

“好了白痴，把你的右手抬起来。”亚瑟就在约翰的身侧，衣领敞开着，露出大片发红的皮肤，上面粘着透明的水点，不知道是自己溅上的水珠还是因为房间壁炉烧得太旺男人流的汗。约翰条件反射地照做了。从肩膀到指尖，亚瑟在每一片裸露的皮肤上都打了肥皂。他机械地任由对方清洗着自己，就如同回到了很久之前自己刚被捡回帮派时候的日子——从那时起，就是亚瑟在照顾自己，男人似乎改不掉这个习惯，甚至延续到了现在。约翰·马斯顿的童年动荡不堪，颠沛的生活使他缺乏对人的信任，直到他被吸收进达奇的帮派，虽然依旧本性难移，他倒也试着去改变，对别人尚还有些排斥，至少对待亚瑟，约翰是十分诚挚与坦率。

亚瑟的手在约翰身上推抹，更多的泡沫从男人颈部流向锁骨，落进水中飘荡成白色的云朵。布满厚硬枪茧的手掌，紧密地亲吻肌肉的纹理，自胸膛而起，直到流入下腹之上。

“抬腿。”亚瑟说。约翰庆幸自己现在正泡在水里，否则亚瑟一定会注意到自己浑身正在冒汗。是的，他对亚瑟非常坦诚，却唯独隐瞒了某个秘密，事关荒唐的饥渴与欲求的热望。此时此刻那双手正在缓缓熔化包裹着它的生活，如化开的巧克力，露出里面甜美或变质的榛仁。

所以当亚瑟不小心摸到男人已经勃起的阴茎时，约翰绷得比弓弦还紧的神经突然就断开了。他用湿透的手臂勾住亚瑟的后颈，半抬起身体，不顾一切的去吻他。牙齿与牙齿相磕让约翰眼冒金星，他发誓对方和他感受到了相同的痛楚。亚瑟张开嘴大概又想教训约翰，这反倒给了男人可乘之机。约翰把舌头伸了进去，他甚至忘记担心对方可能会咬自己，身体里涌出莫名的勇气驱使他再深入一点。约翰舔过男人柔软温热的口腔壁，里头还残留着嚼烟酸涩的苦味，让吻变得不那么甜蜜。约翰舌尖不断骚扰对方，当那条湿滑又粗糙的舌头迎合着邀请，大胆地舔舐起自己口腔上颚时，约翰只觉得背脊上的汗毛都因为兴奋而倒立着。同亚瑟接吻的感觉有点像舔带血的箭头，稍有不慎就会伤到自己，可是他追求的正是伴随着危险的奖赏。

他们吻得难舍难分，最后还是亚瑟先放开了约翰，男人湿透的衬衫粘在胸口，拓印出一道道肌肉的线条。“悠着点，年轻人。”不是混蛋，或者白痴约翰，这是个好兆头，“你怎么还带枪洗澡的？”

约翰不敢置信：“摩根，认真的？一句烂透了的玩笑话？”

亚瑟再次俯下身堵住他抱怨的嘴，他们分开的时候，亚瑟有意无意地用舌尖扫过约翰嘴唇。“我需要点时间消化，小子。突然被落水狗扑上来乱咬一气的人又不是你。”他脱下自己因为潮湿而发凉的衬衫，“你快把我拽水里去了。”

约翰不想同亚瑟争辩关于狗的问题，至少现在他可以先退一步，因为他明白自己绝对吵不过亚瑟：“那就进来，浴缸够大。”

干不干净已经变得不那么重要了。

马斯顿明显估算错误——浴缸并没有他想的那么大，因为亚瑟坐进来的同时导致不少水像瀑布似的从边缘倾泻到地上，不过他们谁都没有关心那么多溢出的水是否会造成渗漏，旅馆老板会不会提枪上来把他们都崩了。

亚瑟几乎已经半坐在马斯顿身上了（为什么发展得那么快，约翰的蠢脑子甚至没有余裕来思考过这个问题），他们胸前只有一道很小的空隙，约翰眼睛亮亮的，他凑上前，试图再从亚瑟唇边讨到一个吻。亚瑟笑着摸了摸对方的脑袋，不着痕迹地把两坨白色狗耳朵状泡沫给刮走了。“能不能直接点，小子？”年长男人的手落进水里，在漂浮的肥皂泡底下准确地抓住约翰已经硬得发烫的玩意儿。

年长者的经验现在就体现出来了。约翰昏昏沉沉，某种热度沿着脊椎爬上后脑。他仰起头，形状鲜明的喉结沉了沉。只感觉亚瑟的手掌贴着自己的柱体在旋转，从头重重地撸至根部，恰到好处的疼痛带来的快感却不可估量，指腹擦过每一道凸起的经脉，时不时还用指甲刮骚顶端脆弱的洞口。黏腻的哼声从年轻人唇齿间溢出。

亚瑟熟练得像是给无数人手淫过，而约翰则只是对方无名练习对象中的一个。这个愚蠢的自我假设让年轻人心里燃起一股无名邪火，他粗暴地捏住亚瑟的阴茎，虽然对于男人也勃起了感到些许惊讶，手却也没停，毫无章法可言地刺激着翘起的硬挺来。

天啊，约翰平时就是这样自慰的吗？亚瑟有些痛苦地想，滋生出的同情都要取代被抓疼的愤怒了，但这完全不影响他那不争气的老二在愣头青的粗鲁手法下硬成旗杆。就在他感觉自己快要到了的时候，约翰竟然放开了手。有着硬茧的手指下移，在臀缝边缘刮骚。亚瑟挑起眉毛，只见约翰深色眼里的渴望又开始闪闪发光了，活像潜伏在夜晚树丛里的食肉猛兽。他也松开年轻人，将手臂朝男人的后脖子搂去，约翰很自然地托起亚瑟的身体，他们配合默契，仿佛已经对这档子事了如指掌。

当第三根手指也捣进亚瑟屁股里时，他发出某种满足的哼哼声。这比任何赞赏或者情话都要好，约翰受了极大的鼓舞，蜷起手指在软肉上抠弄，模仿着抽插的动作，将狭窄的肉洞拓得更开。浴缸里温热的水回流进蠕动的洞口里，烫得亚瑟不断收缩。

他们不再同对方说话。难道还指望两个笨蛋用上“爱”这个字眼吗？他们谁都不会愿意，这也太过女孩子气了。接吻似乎成了更好的交流方式。约翰叼着亚瑟的下唇，平整的牙齿来回刮磨，既不咬下去，又不松开。玩弄猎物可不是什么好习惯。结果主动下黑嘴的人就成了亚瑟，他虚张声势地啃了约翰，如愿得到了一个如饥似渴，充满噪声的吻。亚瑟像神话里描述的水生生物，结实的身躯不断起起伏伏，将死水搅成波涛汹涌的海洋，并开始毫不羞耻地摆动腰肢，寻找着适合的角度，试图把约翰的手指吃得更深，男人很快就明白他的暗示，他撤走了手指，把阴茎填进正在饥渴翕张的洞眼里。

阴茎混着热水涌进身体，带来的酸胀使得亚瑟全身紧绷，生理眼泪浸泡着他绿色的眼睛，视线里一切事物都变得潮湿不堪。约翰可没功夫注意亚瑟的狼狈，虽然只进去一部分，但男人紧窒的甬道已经吸得他飘飘然。男人穴口的环状肌还有些僵硬，约翰怕伤着对方，不敢直接插到最深，只得用柔缓的速度慢慢将亚瑟朝下拉，这种奇妙的感觉像行走在齐腰深的雪地里，享受着破开柔软内肉带给他的掌控权。

他们就着插入的姿势休息了一会儿，约翰额头上凌乱的深黑色头发湿乎乎地贴在一边，太阳穴处的一绺头发在发潮的壁炉火光中发出微浅的颜色。脸颊上两道伤疤因为热气显得很红，随时都会滴出血来，新鲜得像是昨日才弄上去的。亚瑟皮肤开始冒出汗珠，吐息之间尽是暖烫，他定了定神，扶着约翰的肩膀，姿势犹如跨坐在自己那心爱的坐骑上，向上拉高又重重坐下，在稍感适应之后，便摇摆着腰臀吞吐起正直直钉入身体尽头的物件，于此同时还不忘朝年轻人挑衅地咧开嘴。

这下轮到约翰无法自持了。

去他妈的，自己又被亚瑟骗了。摩根先生那么壮实，不仅不会受伤，还会饥渴地找最舒服的方式让自己快乐呢。约翰眉头紧蹙，愤愤地用手臂箍住男人的腰，手臂真切地感受着对方脊骨扭动的幅度，年轻人喉头一热，要是以后再看见亚瑟骑马，他脑子里大概只会想到男人此时恣意摆动的模样。约翰用力将正在抽离的亚瑟朝自己拉近，两人交媾的部位没有丝毫空隙，紧密贴合。亚瑟本能地在晃荡中寻找着能稳定身体的支撑点，年轻人那双扒在腰上的手只会让自己任由他摆布。亚瑟找了一圈，似乎只有“马斯顿的胸口”这唯一的选择。他身体前倾，试图贴上去，没料到约翰此时恰巧向前挺腰，亚瑟只感觉自己整个身体的重量都落在了那根坚硬的阴茎上，厚重的柱身鞭打在他本来就不深的敏感点上。草。要是约翰再来几次，亚瑟毫不怀疑自己可能就会被他给操到射的。

在营地里，谁都可以戏谑地说约翰·马斯顿不够聪明，脑袋不会转弯，但是没人能否认，这个年轻人学什么都很快。所以当他敏锐地察觉亚瑟放在自己胸口的手指收得死紧时，便开始有意无意地擦碰着那个让男人发颤的凸点来。动作一次比一次激烈，翻卷的水声遮盖了呻吟与肉体碰撞发出的情歌。

逼仄的浴缸现在变得异常碍事，约翰插在男人的身体里，半推半就将亚瑟从浴缸里抱出来。亚瑟双目微阖，他被翻过了身，留存在体内的温水淌出些许，又被阴茎给堵上了。发软的双脚踏在滑腻的地板上，胸口则压在浴缸边上。里头的水只剩下三分之一，漂荡着些许不成型的泡泡。他摇身变成落入悬崖的失足人士，紧紧扒拉着浴缸边缘。腰部下沉，髋骨被约翰的大手牢牢掌握，臀部高高地拉起。年轻人的下腹撞在他浑圆的臀肉上，有些扎人的耻毛刮弄着亚瑟的臀缝，在每一次的突刺里，他本就挺立的阴茎不断拍打在冰凉的浴缸外壁，一切细小感官带来密密麻麻的刺激堆叠成巨浪，一波波冲击着亚瑟的神经。男人小腹里还存着不少温水，当约翰的阴茎整根没入时，那些液体不受控制地就会朝更加深处倾泻，而当他抽出自己时，液体又像潮汐般回来，占据着早已敏感不堪的充血甬道。

约翰松开扣住亚瑟髋骨的手，他掰开亚瑟的臀肉，像掰开一个橙子那样轻松。随着男人手指缓慢爱抚红肿突出的穴口边缘，亚瑟又下意识地轻轻摆腰，自己腾出一只手开始撸动濒临爆发的器官。一根手指插进了紧绷的肉洞里，折成钩子模样，指甲不算平整，在嫩肉上留下不小的刺激。亚瑟吃痛回头，马斯顿深陷情欲的眼神太具侵略性，如果放在平时营地里，约翰要是敢这样看自己，亚瑟绝对把他揍得满地找牙；不过现在，他只感觉天旋地转阴茎发疼，嘴则不受控制，像个爱泄密的婊子似的不断地吐露着呻吟。

他们在弥漫水蒸气的浴室里交合，皮肤上的水因为体温蒸干，又被冒出的汗液打湿。约翰看着亚瑟用他狭小的洞口吞咽自己，吃完了，却还在蠕动试图再吃进点什么，他鬼使神差地塞进一根手指，就被那撑到极限的肉壁紧紧吸住。年轻人着魔般地施力朝外拉扯，只见里头鲜红的软肉正合着呼吸一跳一跳地抽动着，湿滑的热水从阴茎与肠壁的细微缝隙里冒出来，仿佛山泉眼源源不断。约翰深吸一口气，快速抽动，顶到了最里面，然后直接射进亚瑟湿黏黏的柔软体内。亚瑟的反应超出他的想象，他永远能给他带来惊喜——无意识的痉挛在年长男人的每一块肌肉上铺开，有如海啸，吞没了他整个身体，就连他的小洞和阴茎都在不住地颤抖，约翰看见白色的液体像冰棱般挂在浴缸壁上，还有些许正从男人的顶端落到地上。

射精并没有在一瞬间完成，约翰深深埋进男人的体内后，又缓缓抽出，再次重新插入，如此往复，亚瑟两腿之间被搞得一塌糊涂，牵扯出不少浑浊稀释的精水，沿着紧实的大腿肌肉毫无阻碍地淌到膝弯里。

“你这个……变态的……混账东西。”如果骂人的时候还带着高潮过后尚未褪去的红晕，那你就毫无说服力可言。约翰喘着气，一手夹着两人的衣服，一手将整个儿都软绵绵却还不忘记骂人的亚瑟捞起来。谢天谢地房间就在浴室隔壁，否则两个出现在走廊里一丝不挂的家伙，那才真成亚瑟嘴里的变态了。

当酸痛不已的腰部陷在柔软的床铺中时，亚瑟忍不住发出一声长长的呻吟。半秒后，他身边的位置下沉，另一个人温暖的体温辐射到他身上。几分钟前的性爱余韵还留存在亚瑟身体里，让他浑身沉重无力，身后的肌肉也不在掌控之中，穴口松弛着，小幅度的移动都会让冰凉空气钻进去。约翰却把正在休息的人掰过来，他们面对面，年轻人坚硬的阴茎贴在亚瑟的下腹，像燃烧瓶冒出的火焰。“上帝啊，马斯顿！”亚瑟忍不住翻了个白眼。

男人从来没意识到，接吻也能带来那么大的刺激。当亚瑟同约翰抵死纠缠的时候，欲求的暗涌又开始不断敲击着他，亚瑟早就过了荷尔蒙洋溢的青春时代，能在这么短的时间再硬起来，就连自己都有些咋舌。约翰湿透的毛脑袋就是坨打结的水藻，现在这坨水藻正埋在亚瑟的锁骨边，东舔舔西咬咬，在皮肤上留下一个个到此一游的痕迹。年长的男人也没工夫去纠正他宛如小狗的恶劣行为，他光要把呻吟吞下去就耗费了大部分神智。

约翰在亚瑟的腰下垫了两个枕头，抬起他的一条腿，侧着将自己挤进男人身体里。松软湿润的后穴轻轻松松又接纳了对方粗大的阴茎，比起刚才经由温水润滑的性，现在更让亚瑟切身体会什么才是真正的疾风骤雨。火热的脉络紧嵌着红肿充血的内壁，欲望在下身进出，血红的内膜被抽插翻卷，上头还带着透明的不知名液体，亚瑟张着嘴，唾液不由自主地在锁骨凹陷处形成水洼，连脚趾都舒服得蜷成小团。高潮很快再次降临于男人身上，亚瑟眼前空白一片，在剧烈地痉挛中，他脑子里只有一个念头，自己为什么要管马斯顿，为什么他要开那扇该死的门。

 

亚瑟醒来第一个意识到的是压在自己左边身体上滚烫的重量。半梦半醒中，他嗅到了汗水和肥皂混合的味道，不用说，趴在身上的正是那位让自己浑身酸痛的罪魁祸首。亚瑟眨了眨睡意朦胧的眼睛，朝右侧窗口看去。太阳快落山了，最后一丁点儿橘红的微光还在半山腰挣扎。他转过头，就对上马斯顿完全睡晕的蠢脸，亚瑟的唇几乎是自然反应般的向上弯起来。他思忖了半晌，最后一脚把年轻人给踹下了床。

“天啊，摩根你发什么疯。”约翰疼得龇牙咧嘴，他都快感觉不到自己的背了。

亚瑟低头看了看自己胸口青青紫紫的吻痕，不用说，背后大概也差不多：“你可真喜欢乱咬人。”

约翰问心有愧，一言不发地爬回床上。

亚瑟也没赶他走。男人从床头柜摸出一根烟，点着后吸了一口：“其实我们本可以直接回营地的。”

但是我们绕了一大圈，还跑到草莓镇操了个天翻地覆。约翰从来没有觉得脑子转的有现在这么快过，瞬间一切疑问都得到了合理的解释，他只愣了片刻，突然朝亚瑟露出一个有些羞赧的愚蠢笑容。

亚瑟抽完烟，把烟屁股随手一丢，他撩起约翰的头发，吻了吻年轻人眉毛上的疤：“就是这个意思，小子。”

 

 

再重申一遍，亚瑟·摩根度过了人生里非常快乐的一天。

绝对可以稳居“完美好日子”排行第一的那种。

 

END 

 

 


End file.
